Play (a.k.a. Playtime)
Play is the 21st episode of TV Series 2. This episode focuses on Magic, as we follow Anthony try to make a ball disappear, Captain believing in a magic stick (Wags is really playing a trick on him), and Murray getting a bit of musical help from the rabbit in Greg's hat. It is the second of two episodes titled "Play", the other being episode 6 of this series. The DVD and VHS release Wiggly TV lists the episode as "Playtime". Songs # Having Fun At The Beach # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # The Monkey Dance # Ponies # Starry Night Plot "Having Fun At The Beach" Greg does some magic to make a ball disappear. Anthony is really impressed and wants to try. He stares intently at Greg while he makes another ball disappear. Now he wants to try: “Ball, disappear!” He drops the ball. Greg suggests Anthony practice, practice, practice! "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Captain looks for Wags with his spyglass. He bumps into a bunch of things, and eventually Wags arrives and freaks him out. He tells Wags he has a job for him, and that's to fetch the stick. He throws the stick but Wags doesn't fetch it. Wags comes up with a clever plan to make the stick come back on it's own. When Captain throws it, one of the Wagettes, hiding behind a bush, picks up the stick. Wags whistles, and the Wagettte throws the stick back, and Wags catches it. Captain doesn't see who threw it, and declares that the stick is magical! Murray is looking for a song to play. He sees Greg's hat, and gets the idea that maybe he can do some magic to get a song. He recites the magic words, but nothing happens, so he shrugs and leaves. Then the rabbit comes out with a guitar and plays a song. Murray hears it and plays the song too! "The Monkey Dance" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Anthony continues practicing his ball trick, without much luck. Murray and Jeff make some more remarks about the clouds. They see a cloud do a loop-de-loop and are amazed. Jeff pulls out a remote from inside a rock, and hits rewind. The cloud loops again. Jeff is painting a picture and shows it to the camera. Can you see it? It's a pony! "Ponies" (from Wiggle Time) Murray is outdoors at night playing his guitar. He talks about finding his favorite constellation, the Great Guitar. Sure enough, he's able to spot it. Murray says, "I've always wanted to play with the big stars." Captain Feathersword has the entire gang gathered for the magic show, and tells them that "this stick be magical" He declares that the stick fetches itself, but when he throws the stick, it doesn't come back. Then Wags offers to throw it, with a Wagette hiding from the bush again. He throws the stick, whistles, and the stick comes back! Amazing! Captain sees the little Wagette and declares it wasn't magic, but it was a trick after all. Greg says that might be a trick, but here's some magic. He makes something in his hand and makes it disappear. Anthony tries too with his ball, but he drops the ball. Wags picks it up and hands it to the Captain. Captain screams "He fetched! Wags Fetched!" much to the delight of everyone. Anthony comments, "Now that is magic!" Alternate titles *Playtime (Wiggly TV) *Magical Stick/Watching the Sky (split 11-minute versions, used by Sprout) Trivia *The 21-minute version has the studio version of Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship from Wiggle Time! changed to the live version from The Wiggly Big Show. Also added are The Monkey Dance from the same video and the intro to Ponies, while the epilogue of Starry Night is extended. This version is what was rerun in all countries and released on home video in most (including Wiggly TV/Wiggly Play Time and the TV Series 2 Collector's Edition). *When Jeff rewinds the clouds, the accompanying audio clip is of Greg and Captain Feathersword's magic stick conversation sped-up and in reverse. *The song Starry Night was later released on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Gallery Go here Transcript See here Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog